winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Club Rox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Summer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 01:51, November 15, 2010 Oh. A base? Click here: WINX BASES FOR FAIRY. See ya! --BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No offense WCR, but summers winx and enchantix forms need to be redone. i cant even see the wings, it's like they're invisable.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey girlie! What's up? I like Summer's Winx form. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. What program do you use? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That's what BP and I use. If you need any help, just ask. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's a basic layout of GiMP, for what I do. The toolbox is pretty easy to use. Any questions so far? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry for no contact in a while, but I need to ask you. all but your fairy has a believix form now. what will Summers look like, and when will it be finished? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ok. i look forward to seeing it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) So do I. Hey, I'm doing headshots for each of the girls in Without Wings, and was wondering if there was a specific outfit and/or base you wanted me to use. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hi, WCR. On Book 5 for our fanfic, there'll be a band. Would you like Summer to be backup guitar or keyboardist?--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 21:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Right. So here are the band positions (in order they were chosen): Katherine: Singer Babi Ariel: Second singer Aliana: Drummer Liona: Lead guitarist Summer: Backup guitarist Samantha: Keyboardist--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 07:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bp and I are making a fanfic detailing what the girls did after Alfea. for the story we need to know, what does Summer do after leaving Alfea? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know where you are, or what you've been doing these past few months, but are you ever going to make more outfits for Summer? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) AmyRose is glad to see you! :) I saw you joined dA! :) I was your first watcher. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I think ur fairy is good! And here's a friendly tip, u should name ur pixie (Christina) a different name, like Blossom.AnimeQueen97 21:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hola, chica! Here's the picture of Summer I promised you- I uploaded it here so you can upload it to dA yourself, if you want. It took 30 layers exactly- and that's probably one of the least number I've used. I tried to keep it true to your original design, with a few tweaks to make the colors less bright and complementary. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The base was by Hyperster, and you're so welcome! I'm glad I could help. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) They make everything a bit easier. For example, on Summer's picture I put the lower part of her hair on layers behind the base- and the bangs on top. It's a tiny bit more work, but it's easier than putting it all on top- then you have to clean up the lines and color to make sure they don't cover up the base. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Now? A day or two maybe, at most. Depends on how complicated the outfit is, and stuff like that. It used to take me a lot lot, lot longer.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Cannot wait to see it! --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 16:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The paintbrush tool. I color just under the lines, on a lower layer, so I don't go out of the lines.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I make one layer for the lines of the hair- if you look closely at Summer's hair you'll see there are lines darker than the rest of her hair outlining it. I make another layer that goes underneath the line layer, and I paint on THAT layer. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no problem. :) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm good. Just working on a handdrawn picture of some other, non Winx OCs. Trying to decide if I want to do Ali's Love and Pet next or her exercise. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hop on the chatbox real quick, kay? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You're back? :O *hugs* I missed you <3 How are you? 03:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Where did you disappear to? o.o And are you still working on Summer art? 22:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC)